justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Should I Stay or Should I Go
"Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash ''is featured on the Best Buy Edition of [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]]. Dancer The dancer highly resembles a punk rocker. He wears a UK flag shirt, a black leather vest,a spiky necklace, blue jeans with tears on the knees, and black boots with red laces. He has a spiky mohawk. Background The background appears to take place near a road. The road is seen with some buildings behind it. On the road there is a writing that says "Look left." Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Pull your arms out slowly in the start of the bridge. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Put your arms forward as if you're asking something, one to the right and one to the left, the third gold move is the final move of the routine. ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 ShouldiStayOrShouldIGoGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 Captions Should I Stay or Should I Go ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Punk Swing Trivia *The dance routine is off rhythm from the song. *The dancer appears on the NTSC cover for Just Dance: Summer Party, but the song doesn't appear in the game. *This is one of the several rock songs on the Just Dance series. *There is a Beta Dancer in Just Dance 2014 that looked just like "Should I Stay Or Should I Go"; he appeared in the trailer but he never came out in the game. *This, along with the other two Best Buy Edition songs in Just Dance 2, [[Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)|''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)]]'' and [[Funkytown|''Funkytown]], could be considered an NTSC exclusive, because the Best Buy Editions are only in that region, the PAL region doesn't have any kind of special edition and the PAL list doesn't have that song. *In Just Dance 2014, there is an unlockable avatar of the dancer. It has to be unlocked by getting level 950 on the World Dance Floor, the penultimate highest leveled avatar. ** The avatar can also be achieved through the World Dance Floor on Just Dance 2015. To get the avatar, you must achieve level 300 instead of level 950. *''Blow'' wasn't censored even though it refers to fellatio. * Every video that shows this routine gets blocked in Europe; ''Marcia Baila'' videos do so in USA. * The dancer appears with differently colored hair in the menu icon (blue instead of black). * The dancer resembles Johny Napalm from the game series Guitar Hero. Gallery Shouldistayorshouldigonow.jpg Shargo.jpg|Should I Stay Or Should I Go Should I Stay Or Should I Go.png 32-0.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 32.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar shouldistayorgomenu.png Videos File:The Clash - Should I Stay or Should I Go File:Should_I_Stay_Or_Should_I_Go_-_The_Clash_Just_Dance_2 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Special Editions Category:Best Buy Exclusive Category:NTSC region Category:Rock Songs Category:80's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Inappropriate Songs